Glass Bouquet
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Una novia… ¿Puede seguir siendo una novia con solo un ramo? ¿También se necesita que el novio este a su lado? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas para una mujer? Bueno, hay una leyenda sobre un ramo de cristal…un ramo de cristal que tenía una chica y con solo eso, según su amante, era una novia. Song-fic, Gender bender, LevixFemEren.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:** **gender bender (No sé si se pueda decir que Yaoi pero bueh), si no les gusta que le cambien el género a los personajes, mejor opriman la flechita de regreso.**

**Pareja: Levi x Fem Eren.**

**Notas: **_Narración - Ramo_

Historia - Ramo.

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Hanataba (Ramo)**

"_Este es el dolor de la vida: que para ser feliz se necesitan dos"_

_(…)_

_Una novia… ¿Puede seguir siendo una novia con solo un ramo? ¿Se necesita el vestido, las zapatillas, la corona, el velo para ser una novia completa? ¿También se necesita que el novio este a su lado?_

_¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas para una mujer? Bueno, hay una leyenda sobre un ramo de cristal…un ramo de cristal que tenía una chica y con solo eso, según su amante, era una novia._

_¿Cuál es la historia? Bueno, lo que paso fue lo siguiente:_

_(…)_

Me sentía muy nerviosa, mi trabajo final era en parejas, eso no era problema, según yo a pesar de ser callada trataba de llevarme bien con toda mi clase, para no ser tan anti-social y no tener problemas a la hora de hacer un trabajo en equipo.

Como decía, mi pareja era Mikasa Ackerman, eso tampoco es problema. Mikasa es mi amiga desde jardín de niños, ambas nos llevamos muy bien es como una hermana para mí. Lo que sí es problema es el lugar a donde iremos a hacer el trabajo: su casa, o debo decir, su mansión.

-Me siento un poco incomoda, ¿Segura que no quieres ir a la biblioteca principal?

-Tranquila Eren, mis padres no nos molestaran, además aquí si nos podemos reír- Mikasa sonrió como ella solo lo puede hacer, una sonrisa pequeña, modesta pero hermosa. Yo la envidiaba, envidiaba esa belleza que solo ella tenía, su largo cabello negro sedoso, sus ojos negros profundos, un misterio para todos, su piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana. No se comparaban con mi cabello castaño, era largo, pero no tan hermoso como el de Mikasa, mi piel no era blanca, tenía un toque bronceado que a veces me hacía sentir como un chico. Lo único bonito en mi eran mis ojos, verdeazulados que herede de mi abuela materna y agradezco por eso. A comparación de Mikasa…no soy tan bonita.

-Pero es la mansión Ackerman, todos saben que tu familia es la más poderosa de Sina- quería evitar ir a ese palacio, me sentiría incomoda, yo no soy como esas personas.

-Te equivocas, la familia más importante es la de mi tío Kenny, nosotros no nos comparamos con ellos.

-Mikasa-mi voz sonó un poco abrumada.

-Vamos, no te dirán nada.

Como ella dijo, no había nadie en casa, o eso parecía ser. La única que nos recibió fue su ama de llaves, una mujer con cara amable que nos preguntó si queríamos algo de comer, sin embargo, al ver toda esta mansión me sentí un poco intimidada, y se me quito el apetito.

El cuarto de Mikasa, era hermoso, como las películas de princesas, impecable y bien decorado. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita, donde apenas y cabíamos las dos, comenzando a hacer el trabajo final.

(…)

-Ya fueron tres horas y apenas llevamos la mitad del trabajo- estaba recargada sobre mis manos, inflando levemente mis mejillas.

-Bueno no creo que podamos acabarlo en un día, tenemos que investigar más el tema de las flores.

-Si.

Ella sonrió y de la nada tomo mis mejillas estirándolas.

-Eres adorable cuando haces pucheros.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Me duele!- comencé a mover los brazos de arriba abajo, exagerando un poco, ya que solo así era cuando estaba con Mikasa. Ella solo soltaba leves risitas mientras jalaba mis mejillas.

-Oi, Ackerman- una voz varonil hizo que dejáramos nuestro acto infantil y dirigiéramos nuestra mirada a la puerta- Tu padre te habla.

Recargado en la puerta estaba un hombre muy guapo, no, hermoso, era aún más hermoso que Mikasa. Tenía los mismos rasgos: pelo negro, ojos gris oscuro y piel blanca…tal vez era algún familiar.

No me importaba, me daba igual, ¿De dónde había salido ere hombre tan apuesto?, no podía despegar la mirada de él, ya que a pesar de ser un poco bajito su presencia era intimidante. Se veía muy elegante con ese traje, aunque solo llevaba puesto el saco y la camisa, sus jean no le quedaban mal, no desencajaban para nada…era informalmente…formal.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes, no sé si era por los apretones de Mikasa o la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Sí, ya voy- Mikasa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Oh si, Levi ella es Eren mi mejor amiga, Eren él es Levi, mi primo. Tal vez lo recuerdes, estuvo pocas veces en mis fiestas de cumpleaños.

-No seas habladora, siempre estuve en tus fiestas- la voz de ese hombre, hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojaran más.

-Un gusto- dije tímidamente haciendo una leve reverencia, ya que no sabía como saludarlo. Cuando volví a ver hacia la puerta, solo estaba él mirándome, Mikasa ya se había ido…dejándonos solos.

-Así que…tú eres Eren Jaeger, la hija del Doctor Jaeger- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si.

No podía mirarlo fijamente, me intimidaba mucho.

-¿Y siempre te portas como una mocosa berrinchuda e infantil, o solo cuando estas con mi prima?

Me sonroje por eso, sin embargo lo mire molesta, odiaba que se burlaran de mí.

-Usted…

-Tienes bonitos ojos.

Eso me sorprendió, su mirada seguía sin expresar ninguna emoción. Me sorprendí un poco, ¿Qué había sido eso?, se burló y después me hizo un cumplido.

-¿Eh?

-Nos vemos, mocosa.

_Esa fue la primera vez que ella lo vio, ¿Cómo algo muy simple puede traer cosas que no te imaginas?_

_Ese encuentro marco la vida de la joven…_

-Él es…no sé, es algo extraño, todas las veces que va a mi casa se encierra con mi padre y tío Kenny en el despacho ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Eren?

Me sonroje levemente, desde que conocí a Levi Ackerman, no pude dejar de pensar en él, me sentía extraña al recordar esos ojos profundos mirándome, y…quería saber algo más sobre él

-Es que sí parece…algo extraño.

-¿Te dijo algo malo?, ese enano idiota a veces es…

-¡No!, no dijo nada malo.

-Oh, ya veo, que raro siempre es un amargado que le dice a otras personas que se pudran.

El joven Levi se burló por mi actitud infantil con Mikasa, sin embargo, también me dijo que tenía ojos lindos.

(…)

Todos los martes, jueves y sábados voy a la panadería de mi madre a ayudarle un poco. Hoy es jueves así que tenía que ir con mamá. Al aparecer no había mucho trabajo ya que el local estaba tranquilo.

-Qué bueno que llegas hija.

Mi madre, una mujer de largo cabello negro atado, sus ojos color ámbar eran amables, por eso toda la gente de Sina venía a esta panadería, claro, no puedo negar que sus pasteles eran deliciosos.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Armin no está y tengo que hacer una entrega.

-Oh, entonces iré…

-No, aprovechare eso para comprar algunas cosas para los pasteles.

Mi madre había contratado a un chico rubio para hacer las entregas, sin embargo, los días en que yo le iba a ayudar, se aparecía muy pocas veces.

-Te encargo la panadería, no me tardare mucho.

-Ve con cuidado- le sonreí y mi mamá hizo un ademan con la mano antes de salir.

(…)

Lo malo de cuando estoy a cargo de la panadería, o hay demasiados clientes, o no hay muchos como hoy. Ya paso un rato desde que se fue mi madre y nadie se ha aparecido. Me encontraba en el mostrador leyendo un libro sobre flores que me presto Mina, una chica encargada de la biblioteca de la escuela. Al menos puedo adelantar algo del trabajo.

Estaba ojeando el libro hasta que vi una foto de una flor muy hermosa:

_Nombre científico: Dianthus Caryophyllus Nombre común: Clavel, Clavellina._

_Los claveles son hermosas plantas que forman parte de la familia de las Caryophyllaceae. El origen de estas plantas lo encontramos en las tierras mediterráneas y cuenta con características muy específicas como poseer una base leñosa y ser de tipo perenne._

_La floración de los claveles se da varias veces al año y sus flores son muy fragantes. Estas flores se pueden presentar en pareja y en una gran variedad de tonalidades. Dentro de los claveles más reconocidos se encuentran los rojos, los rosados, los blancos y los amarillos._

_Estas flores tienen una gran variedad de usos pero su más popular es como elemento decorativo en bodas. Su significado, dependiendo del color del clavel se puede tener varios significados. En general estas son flores para el romance pero también se puede regalar para expresar el amor de la amistad y de la pareja._

_Por ejemplo el clavel de color blanco es ingenuidad y amor inocente. El clavel rojo es para el amor puro y apasionado._

Amor puro, boda. Sería muy lindo que alguien me regalara un ramo de flores, en lo personal, los claveles eran mis favoritos y ahora que se su significado, me parecen maravillosos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una campanita.

Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes, en la entrada estaba nada menos que el joven Levi, sentí mi corazón apretujarse cuando pude ver que venía acompañado de una chica.

La joven era de mi estatura, su cabello castaño estaba recogido por una cola de caballo, sus ojos café oscuro estaban cubiertos por unas gafas. ¿Ella será la novia del joven Levi? Mikasa no menciono nada al respecto.

-¿Es aquí?- el joven Levi parecía algo molesto.

-Ya te dije, esta es la panadería, ¡Los pasteles de manzana son deliciosos!

Estaban enfrente de mi cuando la chica dijo eso, creo que el joven Levi me reconoció por que solo se me quedo viendo.

-Bi…Bienvenidos, ¿Qué…le…les puedo…ofrecer?

La joven también me miro y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-Pero que linda, creo que debes ser la hija de la panadera.

-Si- dije bajito.

-Me gustaría un pedazo de pastel de manzana, tu madre me hizo un descuento por ser cliente frecuente- ella me giño el ojo.

-Bien- apenas iba a sacar el pastel de mostrador para partirlo cuando las voz del joven Levi, hizo que casi se me callera.

-Yo también quiero un pedazo.

-¡Jooo!- exclamo la chica- no creí que te gustaran las cosas dulces amargadito.

El joven Levi chasqueo la lengua y desvió su mirada. Comencé a partir el pastel y tome dos pedazos, los puse en unos recipientes especiales para rebanadas y se los di.

-Serian…un dólar, por ser cliente frecuente.

-¡Genial!- la chica saco el dinero- Oye, había otro pastel ya partido, ¿por qué nos diste de este?

Me congelé un momento y mire adentro del mostrador. ¡Era verdad!, estaba tan nerviosa que no vi el otro paste, que tonta.

-Humm, bueno…como…como eres una cliente especial, te di de este pastel más reciente.

-Oh, ¡Qué bien!, qué suerte ¿no Levi?

-Si- él me seguía mirando. ¿Por qué si viene con su novia no deja de mirarme?- El pastel se ve delicioso, tal vez vuelva después.

Me sorprendí y ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Gracias por su compra!

La chica se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano. Él va a volver…

_La joven con ese pensamiento en mente. Comenzó a ir todos los días a ayudarle a su madre en aquella panadería, tal vez, así volvería a ver a ese chico que había llamado tanto su atención. Sin embargo, pasaron semanas y aquel chico no apareció._

Ya habían pasado dos semana desde que el joven Levi vino con su amiga, porque si lo era, ella venia casi siempre por un pedazo de pastel, me entere de su nombre: Hanji Zoe y que era amiga de él.

"-Te gusta ¿verdad?- me sonroje y negué con la cabeza- No seas tímida, no eres la única, varias chicas están detrás de él- con eso me sentí un poco desanimada, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que yo le gustara a él- Pero de todas ella, tu eres la que me agrada más"

Eso había dicho ella aquella vez, me dijo que el joven Levi era una buena persona y que no fuera tímida, tal vez había oportunidad. Gracias a ella admití que sí, si me gustaba Levi Ackerman…me gustaba mucho.

-Eren, iré a hacer una entrega- Armin salió con una caja pequeña llena de pan.

-Ok.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Ahora que le estoy ayudando todos los días, aprovecha para ir por algo para comer.

-¿Y por qué no comen pan?

Armin se comenzó a reír mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eso no es comida bobo, es postre.

-Ok…entendido, regreso.

La campanita de la tienda sonó cuando Armin se fue. Suspire levemente, me disponía a sacar el libro de flores para leerlo un rato cuando la campanita volvió a sonar.

-Armin, ahora que se te olvido…-levante mi mirada hacia la puerta. Sin embargo no era Armin el que estaba ahí, era...

**\- Joven Levi…**

* * *

**Hola n.n)7**

**Aquí estoy yo, surgiendo de la oscuridad del estudio, trabajo y algunos problemas que hacen que no pueda estar aquí tan seguido u.u**

**Lo se soy mala escritora por no actualizar mis historias tan seguido pero…bueno lo siento u.u**

**Se preguntaran, bueno y ¿esto qué?**

**Pues esta historia ya la había escrito hace mucho, pero la deje en mi compu viejita y en estas vacaciones cuando la estaba checando y la encontré, entonces me dije: ¿Por qué no subirla? **

**Y…pueees aquí esta.**

**Será un fic muy corto con no más de cinco capítulos, será un especie de song-fic de la canción Hanataba de Kalafina (me encaaanta este grupo) así que bueno, espero que les guste y si quieren que lo siga subiendo pues me dejan un review.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Saludos.**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


End file.
